The present description relates generally to systems and methods for determining the electrical activity and/or properties of a material (e.g., biological tissue, etc.). In particular, the present description relates to systems and methods for noninvasively determining the electrical activity of heart tissue.
The standard 12-lead electrocardiogram (ECG) is a widely used noninvasive way of observing the electrical activity of the heart. For example, a physician may use the ECG to determine the underlying rhythm of the heart. The physician may also examine the characteristics of the ECG waveform to determine how electrical impulses are conducted through the heart.
Over the years a number of instruments have been developed in an attempt to more accurately determine the spatial and temporal electrical activity within the heart by solving the “inverse problem,” i.e., determining the electrical source distribution within the heart that produces the set of signals observed on the surface of the body. Unfortunately, the “inverse problem” is difficult to solve because there are a large number of source distributions that can yield the same set of potentials when measured on the surface of the body with a set of electrodes. The problem is further complicated by the complex geometry and imprecisely known conductivities of the heart and surrounding tissue. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved noninvasive system and method for providing electrical information pertaining to a material and, in particular, a heart.
It should be understood that the claims define the scope of the subject matter for which protection is sought, regardless of whether any of the aforementioned disadvantages are overcome by the subject matter recited in the claims. Also, the terms recited in the claims should be given their ordinary and customary meaning as would be recognized by those of skill in the art, except, to the extent a term is used herein in a manner more expansive than its ordinary and customary meaning, the term should be given its ordinary and customary meaning plus the additional expansive meaning, or except if a term has been explicitly defined to have a different meaning by reciting the term followed by the phase “as used herein shall mean” or similar language. Accordingly, the claims are not tied to any particular embodiment, feature, or combination of features other than those explicitly recited in the claims.